


Upor (Povej mi resnico)

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Resistance, Truth
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In čeprav te ljubim, kaj se te to tiče?" (Emerson, R. W. (2007). Zaupanje vase in drugi eseji. Ljubljana: Sophia.)





	Upor (Povej mi resnico)

Asli je poosebljenje vseh želja, ki jih je kadar koli imel.

Je popolno človeško bitje, ker je vse, kar on je, in vse, kar on ni. S svojim bitjem in življenjem predstavlja ideal človeka in se v svoji človeškosti približuje dokončnemu spoznanju božanskega. Je odrešitev od vseh strahov, muk in težav, je začetek in konec življenja, je sveta luč in popolna predaja temi.

Z njo je vedno varen in hkrati v najhujši nevarnosti. S svojo prisotnostjo varuje njegovo dušo, medtem ko razdira njegovo življenje. Občutek jaza, ki temelji na izkušnjah, ne zdrži dvojnega pritiska tako nasprotujočih si sil, in sledi upor. Preskok ali prehod v občutek jaza, ki ne temelji na dokazih, ki jih lahko vidi človeško oko, ampak na neizpodbitni in nedokazljivi resnici srca, je težak - in se ne more izvršiti, dokler je upor prvi in zadnji odziv na njeno bližino.

(Še sreča, da se Asli o tem niti sanja ne. Če bi vedela, kaj pomeni svojemu možu, se on ne bi imel čemu upirati. Zapustila bi ga, zbežala bi in se ne bi vrnila. Še sreča, da Asli njegovo spremembo jemlje kot svojo pravico, kot edino naravno in pravilno posledico njunega razmerja. Če bi se zbala same sebe, če bi le za trenutek pomislila: "Ne vem, ali je prav, da kar koli zahtevam od njega," bi bila oba izgubljena. Vendar je neustrašna - in kakor ona prepozna njega po njegovih ranah, tako on prepozna njo po neizprosni vztrajnosti.)


End file.
